Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to elastic or resilient mechanical devices, and in particular to rate-dependent, elastically-deformable devices.
Description of Related Art
Springs and elastic bands are used in a range of mechanical and assistive devices to provide resilient elastic force. For example, knee braces typically made out of stretchable fabrics or external linkages permit some motion to the knee, but do not effectively restrict rapid motions that can lead to injury. Many joint injuries are associated with rapid twisting and translations of limbs and joints, such as slipping, stepping in a hole, landing from a jump, or planting a foot while changing direction. In fact, musculoskeletal injuries (i.e. twisted knees, ankles, and back injuries) account for 82% of lost time among military personnel. Many of these injuries are associated with dynamic activities such as airdrops or jumping out of vehicles. These injuries may be further exacerbated by the approximately 100 lbs of weight in additional equipment that a soldier or warfighter may be wearing or carrying.